


The Locked Door

by Ivies_writings (madnauseum)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnauseum/pseuds/Ivies_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has a locked door. He wants to be absolutely sure that Jensen is ready when he shows him what's behind the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locked Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Characters depicted are mine, the names are borrowed. Standard fan fiction warnings apply.

There’s a rapt knock on Misha’s trailer door. “Yeah,” he calls out in a friendly tone thinking it will be production giving him a start time. 

"Hey, it’s me.” 

Misha knows who it is immediately. “Come in!” 

Jensen bursts through the door a little more forcefully than normal and shuts it that way too.

“What’s up? You sound…” Misha's voice trails off when he sees the concentrated frustrated look on Jensen’s face. 

"Pissed? Yeah, just a little. Look, I know you have your legions of fans on the Twitter thing, but what is going on? All day long I’m getting glances and people are whispering… Then Jared shows me this thing you posted? What the hell, Misha?" 

Dean is on the verge of pacing but the trailer is just too small so he grabs the back of his neck a few times and absently scratches at the skin on his arms. Misha waits patiently for him to finish and remains calm. 

"Hey… I can understand why you’d be upset. But it’s just a picture of us. There are a lot of pictures of us on the internet. We hug and kiss and touch each other’s faces in public, Jay. This didn’t show anything different." 

"I know what it is," he nearly spits. "That was a picture you took of us that I thought would stay private. Why did you post it out on your account?"

"It was a mistake. I wanted to share it with my girlfriend. I copied and pasted it to her. I wanted to copy and paste something different into twitter and when I did the copying again, it must not have took and it pasted the picture of us. I didn’t know until I started getting replies. I tried to joke it off, but you know the fans…"

"Yeah, rabid lunatics is what they are…" he muttered. He turned around and turned back having nowhere to really walk. 

"Hey… You know…" 

"Yeah, I know! But it bugs the shit out of me when they get a little too close to my personal life. Especially with you. I haven’t exactly declared… anything. And I don’t even know…"

Jensen turned around again and this time Misha stepped forward to trap him and place his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. They stilled the angered man and Misha began to rub at the knots in Jensen’s shoulders. 

"Hey," he soothed. "Listen, my girlfriend is gone for the weekend. I want you to come over. We can talk about things. That’s part of the tension you’re feeling. We don’t talk about the boundaries of our relationship and how this is affecting everyone. We need to do that. I think you’ll feel a lot better if we do." 

The muscles under Misha’s hand were beginning to relax. Jensen was quiet for about a minute and then he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His shoulders drooped.

"Okay." Misha continued to knead at the muscles. "Damn you’re good at that," Jensen exhaled. 

"Now turn around and kiss me," Misha gently urged. 

Jensen still had his hands on his hips, the look of consternation still firm around his lips. Misha gave him a “please forgive me” smile and took Jensen’s chin between his thumb and finger. 

Jensen smirked, closed his eyes and leaned in slightly. Misha placed his lips over Jensen’s and waited patiently for the lips beneath his to soften. Eventually they did, and Misha felt a pair of strong hands on his hips. Misha softly brushed his lips back and forth over Jensen’s causing his lips to curve up in a smile. 

Misha pulled back and their eyes met. Jensen’s a bit softer, Misha’s apologetic. “I really am sorry this upset you so much.” 

Jensen pulled away toward the door. Before opening he paused. “Tomorrow night okay?” 

"Perfect." 

****

Jensen was in a much better mood the next night as he entered Misha’s home. He’d been here plenty of times before. It was a home full of calming warmth and chaotic fun. It was a lot like Misha. 

"Hey, I didn’t know if you’d be hungry, but I made your favorite," Misha explained as he lead Jensen into the kitchen where Misha was still working. 

Jensen chuckled low. “Peace offering?” 

"Something like that," Misha said before stirring sauce on the stove, and mixing up the chicken and fried rice. 

"No way. You actually made Chinese food?! You could have just ordered it from downtown." 

"This is better. No chemicals." 

Jensen rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out to sneak a piece of chicken but Misha smacked his hand away. 

"We had dinner at the house before I left, but hell… I’ll eat some more. I don’t care." 

Misha beamed. “Then go help yourself to a drink. I’ll make up the plates and we can eat it at the bar downstairs. 

There was literally a bar downstairs in Misha’s basement. It was stocked with all kinds of liquor and old wines. It had a TV, a pool table, video games and off to side was a room they turned into a small movie theater with a large screen and recliners. Vintage lights hung from the ceiling over a few tables with bar stools. 

At the bar they turned a college football game on low for background noise and talked about their day. They liked to share stories about their families and hobbies they wanted to pick up. After a second drink Jensen explored the basement since Misha had installed a few new toys and redecorated since the last time Jensen had been there. 

They had just come from the theater room and passed a locked door. “Okay, man. You have to tell me what’s in this room. It’s killing me!” 

Misha shifted the weight in his hips and stuck his hands in his pockets. “I told you, when you’re ready I will tell you.” 

Jensen tipped his beer bottle toward Misha. “Let me guess… You have obscenely nerdy collections in there. Star Wars. Stamps. Little ceramic piglets in baskets.” 

Misha chuckled and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t tell you.” 

"Okay, you have a collection of homemade serapes in there. Homemade pottery. Homemade paper that you you’ve made hundreds of tiny origami swans out of!" The last part came out in a rush and Misha shook his head harder. 

"Oh my god. Dude! Are you growing pot in there?" 

Misha laughed. He clapped a hand to Jensen’s shoulder. “You’re completely off base.” Then he walked past him back to the bar to clean up their plates. 

Jensen climbed onto a stool with his beer still in hand and a smile. “Okay fine. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. It’s probably some sex room you and Stephani use to invite couples over to show them a good time.” 

The silence was deafening, but it was only a beat. When Jensen’s eyes darted to Misha’s, he had only just recovered and forced another chuckle. “I will show you when you’re ready.” 

Jensen’s jaw dropped. “What?! I’m right? I’m right! I’m so totally right!” 

"I can neither confirm nor deny that allegation," Misha said quickly and then he turned around to rinse the dishes in the small sink. 

"Mish. Miiiiiishaaaa. Come on. You can tell me you have a sex room! I’m a grown up…" When Misha didn’t turn around or respond, Jensen set his bottle on the bar, slid off his stool, rounded the bar and stood close enough to Misha’s shoulder that there was no space between them. 

"Misha," Jensen whispered. "Please?" 

Misha set the dishes aside and turned to face Jensen. His still damp fingers interlaced with Jensen’s closest hand. Misha lifted his chin strongly and looked Jensen in the eyes. 

"I didn’t want to tell you about that room until you were ready to go in there with me." 

Every muscle in Jensen’s body tensed up and took a half a step back. He didn’t withdraw his hand from Misha’s. 

"I-"

"I know. You’re not ready. I absolutely do know this. I will wait patiently for you, as long as it takes because…" His eyes glanced away, but came back. "Because I adore you. I absolutely adore you, Jay. And if it never happens that’s fine because I want you to be comfortable. I want you to be happy no matter what that means." Misha’s smile crept stronger on his lips and crinkled at his eyes the longer his declaration went on. 

The tension in Jensen’s body eased quite a bit, but he didn’t step closer again. It was at least a minute before Jensen formed words. 

"I don’t know if I- I’ve never, you know… Look how many years it took for me to work up the courage to just touch you, kiss you, hold your hand." 

"I know," Misha emphasized. "And that’s okay."

Jensen brought up their entwined fingers to kiss the back of Misha’s hand, and then he dropped the cluster back down between them. 

"Seriously, though. You have to show me. The curiosity is killing me." 

Misha’s head dropped down to his chest and he sighed. “Okay. Okay.” 

Misha withdrew a small set of keys from the back of a drawer at the end of the small counter. 

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Are those cuff keys on that set?” 

"Come on," Misha resigned. 

When Misha unlocked the door and opened it, the smell of damp leather and cleaner met them. It took Misha a second to find a switch that turned on a set of bright white lights. 

They stepped into a room that looked like it could have been a perverted gym room. There were several apparatuses and small pieces of odd shaped furniture around the room about the size of an average living room. The wall to their left was covered in mirrors and there was a swing in one corner. In the other corner there was a red oriental decorative divider that hid a shower and a toilet. The walls were white and adorned with silver grids where obvious (and some not so obvious) sex toys hung on the walls. If the furniture or apparatuses weren’t black they were deep red. The floor was all tiled white except for a couple accent rugs and the ceiling was white save for the black track lighting. 

Jensen stood taking it all in, his mouth hanging open slightly. Misha walked over to their right to the side of the room and pushed closed a drawer that was slightly ajar. Jensen walked across the room to silver hardware that hung on the wall. It was a parallel set of notches with a silver bar setting across the lowest notches. It stood out from the wall quite a bit. 

"Holy shit, Mish." 

"Yeah…" Misha traveled back to the door near the switches and watched Jensen take everything in. 

"It even has adjustable lighting. We can dim the white lights," and Misha dimmed them quite low. "Or we can go red." Misha switched the lights over to red and the room was bathed in a bloody light that made the room feel throb. He switched the lights back to white and let their eyes adjust. "Then there’s blue." Misha switched the lights over to blue and the room felt cool and glowing. 

When there was barely any other reaction from Jensen, Misha walked back over to the drawers, where there was a sound system set atop. “Music?” He switched it on to some soft jazz. Then he pushed a button and pop love ballads began to play. He pushed another button and thrasher metal started to play. 

Jensen began to laugh and then was almost doubled over before Misha turned off the music completely and turned back up the white lights. 

"Oh my God!" Jensen exclaimed through his guffaws. 

"I… I can’t gauge your reaction when you’re laughing, Jensen," Misha deadpanned but with a smile. 

Jensen straightened up, wiped at his eyes and calmed his laughter. “I just can’t believe how much is here… Have you thought of everything,” Jensen asked in wonder.

"Yes we have. But we don’t have it all here. We have a list."

"A list?"

"Yes." 

"Of sex type things that you don’t have yet?" 

"Yes." 

Jensen spun around and shook his head. “I can’t even believe… and a shower and toilet in the corner? Do you even use that?” 

"Often…" Misha said vaguely. Misha watched Jensen approach various things and his hands mimic positions for each thing as if trying to place mentally how a couple might use such a thing. 

"How do two people use this," Jensen asked when it came to a device that looked like a saddle with crudely placed accessories. 

"You don’t… really… it’s more for self… pleasure…"  

"Okay!" Jensen threw his hands up. "I think I’ve seen enough. I hope all of this is thoroughly cleaned…" 

Misha flipped another light and the room went black save for some neon. “It’s a black light… so we can tell…” Other than objects that were in the room, the room was spotless otherwise. 

When Misha turned the white lights back on Jensen nodded his head. “I’m impressed.” 

"Come on," Misha waved toward the door. "I want to check the score of the game." 

Jensen ambled toward Misha slowly, his eyes trailing on the things in the room. He stopped very close to Misha and leaned in. “You didn’t want to tell me about this room until I was ready?” 

Misha’s eyes met Jensen’s. “I didn’t.” 

Barely a breath was breathed. 

"Maybe I am…" 

"Jay…"  

"No, really. Maybe I am." Misha’s head turned away as Jensen leaned in closer so that Misha could feel his breath on his neck. "I’ve thought about us Misha. Your body against mine. Your hands on me. I’ve thought about us while masturbating. I’ve come all over myself thinking about you and me." 

Misha’s eyes were closed and let out a shaky sigh. “I can’t. Not unless I know you won’t regret this. Or me. Or us.” 

Jensen brought up a hand and lightly turned Misha’s head his way. Misha opened his eyes slowly. “I could never,” Jensen whispered. Jensen leaned in and gave Misha a light soft and sensual kiss. 

Misha continued to hold back, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering furiously at the softness of wings against his lips. Misha kissed Jensen in return increasing intensity slightly. This was nothing new. Kissing was their forte. They’d once made out for two hours while production worked on the set. Misha had been so hard at the end of the session that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom before make up to stroke himself into fruition. But hands never strayed below the waist and Misha had seen no evidence that Jensen had been as turned on as he was. 

Something had clicked in Jensen. His skin was on fire. His stomach completely disappeared leaving him hollowed. This time, like every time, just as Misha’s tongue started coaxing Jensen from his shell, a throbbing sprang his cock to life. His hands reached for Misha’s hips and he pulled them together for the very first time. 

Jensen gasped and pulled his mouth away, his eyes popping open. “You…!” 

"Yes. Is that okay?" 

"Yes?" The lilt at the end of Jensen’s response tripped a trigger in Cas’s mind. 

"Jensen… please. It’s okay. I promise it is. Another time." 

Jensen slowly started to shake his head and then did it harder. His hands held on to Misha’s hips tighter. “No… I’m ready. I am. Do me. I mean it. However you want.”

Misha’s face showed skepticism precisely. “Jay… I can’t. You do this thing-“ 

"Please. I want this. I want you." 

Misha studied Jensen’s face for a moment. “Okay. I have an idea. I know what we can do. If at any time you feel uncomfortable I want you tell me stop. I want you to know you have control even if you like the feeling that you think you don’t. There’s one rule in this room and it’s that every encounter gets a safe word. So you name it. You name the safe word.” 

Jensen thought for a moment. “Berries.” 

"Berries?" 

"Yeah. I don’t think we’ll be saying that naturally in this situation." 

Misha nodded once. “Okay. Berries it is.” Misha shifted on his feet uncomfortably. “Okay. Would you like to clean up?” Misha gestured to the corner of the room.

Jensen looked over the room for a few seconds. “Yeah, I think I might.”

“Okay,” Misha said enthusiastically. But it sounded forced. “Come on. Towels are over here.” Misha led them to the corner where a cabinet stood, pulled it open and revealed all white.

Jensen pulled a towel and washcloth and retreated to the corner. Misha drifted throughout the room. He fidgeted with a strap or too. He walked over to his favorite apparatus for his alone time and wondered if he had just enough time to pleasure himself before Jensen was done. He looked longingly and stroked himself over the fabric of his jeans. It would be easier this way. He wouldn’t be so eager. He could take his time with Jensen if he could just cum beforehand. Then, if Jensen changed his mind, a scenario that Misha hadn’t fully discarded yet, then he wouldn’t have to excuse himself again anyway.

Misha let his head fall back and he sighed. He’d wait. He could do this. Out of all his sexual conquests, this would hardly be the most difficult. But it was the most important to him.

He decided to go over to the wall adjacent to the wall of mirrors. It had hardware and bars, chairs and handcuffs. He was adjusting a silver bar on the wall when the water to the shower stopped. Misha was screwing bolts into place when Jensen’s voice boomed through the room.

“Man, that soap in there is awesome!”

Misha looked back over his shoulder and gulped. Jensen was standing there with his wet hair tousled perfectly, his chest glistening and the towel fixed at his waist.

“Uh.. yeah. Found it in Sweden. There’s nothing else on the earth like it. I looked.”

Jensen made his way across the floor to Misha the smile permanent on his face. Then he stood beside Misha to watch what he was doing.

“What’re you up to?”

“Bars.”

“I see that.”

“For you. Are you up for it?” Misha looked over at Jensen, an ornery smile playing at his mouth.

“Heh!” Jensen said. “You’ll find I can be up for a lot of things.”

Misha’s face lit up with another smile but he wasn’t looking at Jensen, he was finishing up placing the straps where the bar sat in the slots.

“Okay!” Misha finally said after tugging on a strap. “Done here. How would you like lighting? Music?”

Jensen looked around. “Just… dim the white lights and put on a mix of rock? Old or new… or anything. Not real loud.”

Misha went over to the door. He dimmed the lights until Jensen said when. There was just enough light to make out the features on each other’s faces across the room. Misha pushed a few buttons on his stereo and an old Pearl Jam song started to play. It was just loud enough to be background noise.

“Perfect,” Jensen called out.

Misha closed the door and walked his way back over to Jensen as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“Time to grab the bar, Jen,” Misha said with some authority.

“But I’m holding my towel up…”

“Do you plan on keeping it?”

“Maybe…” A smile was playing at Jensen’s lips but Misha remained firm in his command.

“Jensen, grab the bar.”

Jensen’s eyes didn’t stray from Misha’s as he moved under the bar, grabbed it with his free hand and then slowly let go of his towel to raise his other arm. To his surprise, the towel remained tucked in. A smirk played at his mouth and triumph painted his face.

Misha moved in close, so close that their noses almost touched and the heat from their bodies mingled. Misha lifted his face as if his lips were going to brush against Jensen’s but he pulled away at the last fraction of a second.

“Hrmph,” Jensen grunted.

Misha reached up and tied a leather strap around Jensen’s wrist. He lowered his arms and put his lips beside Jensen’s ear and stayed there a second breathing lightly. Then he pulled away and reached up and tied the other hand up in another strap. He lowered his arms down again and this time he placed a light kiss on Jensen’s cheek.

“They’re easy release knots. All you have to do is find the extra slack, tug and they’ll release. Got it?”

Jensen was a bit breathless. “Yes.”

Misha reached up and cupped Jensen’s face. “Remember the safe word?”

The corner of Jensen’s mouth tugged up but his body was tense. “Yes.”

Misha looked deep into Jensen’s eyes. “Okay,” he whispered. Misha closed the gap between them once more and pressed his body into Jensen’s. His mouth lightly pressed against Jensen’s and his mouth jolted alive with electricity. The same chemistry that flowed through their veins every time their lips touched and their tongues danced and their bodies met.

Jensen moaned against Misha’s lips as he felt the towel loosen around his waist. Only the pressure of Misha’s body pressed against his held the towel in place. He could feel the rush of blood surge through him and the pressure in his groin start to build. Misha’s tongue dance within his mouth and caressed his tongue and he let him in. He felt as if Misha was consuming him with his hands still around his face.

Misha’s hands drifted down, caressing Jensen’s neck, his fingertips flitting over the curve of Jensen’s collar bones, and the swell of his pecs. All the while Jensen’s tongue darted out and licked at Misha’s bottom lip until Misha let him in. Misha let Jensen explore his mouth. Letting Jensen take what little control he could was part of the plan. As long as Jensen could focus on his own actions, his feelings, his emotions about the whole situation would stay just beneath the surface.

Misha began to move away and Jensen groaned in protest.

“Wait-“

Just as Jensen thought, the towel fell to the floor when Misha was no longer in reach.

Misha looked down just as the towel collapsed. He stepped back by another step. “Oh Jensen…” he breathed. “You are so beautiful…”

“Please, Misha.”

“What do you want, Jensen.”

Jensen shook his head.

“You have to say It, Jay.”

“I…” Jensen’s cock, the longer he stood there, the harder it got. “I want your clothes off. Take them off. Please…”

Though Jensen’s look was dark, Misha smiled. “You want me naked?”

“Yesss…”

“All you had to do was ask…” Misha smiled again and Jensen sighed in relief.

Slowly Misha undressed as Jensen watched. A strong bass beating Nine Inch Nails song was playing. Misha finished unbuttoning his shirt and he shrugged it off of his shoulders. He reached down and unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. Slowly he lowered the zipper and dropped his jeans to the floor. He watched as Jensen’s eyes drifted lower and focused on the bulge of Misha’s boxer briefs. Misha took the time to massage his cock through his boxers and cupping his balls with his hands. Finally he stretched the front elastic band out and below his hardening cock.

“Do you like the view, J?”

Jensen swallowed hard as his hard cock bounced up and down. He felt the burn as blood rushed to his skin and balled tight below his center. 

Misha pushed his briefs down and lowered them to the floor. He stepped out of them and then gripped himself tight. Jensen licked his lips.

“What do you think?” With the question, Misha stroked himself a few times, long and teasing.

Jensen struggled to find the right words.

“Jensen…” Misha coaxed. “What do you think?”

Jensen licked his lips again, and his chest heaved up and down unable to get the oxygen to his brain he desperately needed when he knew all the blood was in cock. “Please Misha… please come here.” 

Misha smiled and he stepped to Jensen once again. Misha embraced him like a lover, his arms wrapping around him lovingly, protectively while their mouths met once again. Their hips met and their erections rubbed together. The longer they kissed back and forth, the more Jensen’s hips thrust against Misha’s.

Misha began to kiss at Jensen’s neck and set a trail of kisses across Jensen’s shoulders and down the center of his chest. Misha imagined himself doing just this, his lips seeking Jensen’s small tight nipples and licking them with his tongue. Jensen groaned in surprise. He even sucked on them for a second before continuing down Jensen’s torso. Misha knelt down on the floor and his lips traced the lines Jensen’s hip bones made across his skin.

“Please…” Jensen begged.

Misha pulled his face back.

“What do you want, Jay?”

When no answer came Misha said, “You have to say it.”

“Please. Please suck on me. I want to feel your mouth on me.”

Misha smiled up at Jensen. “As you wish.”

Misha hand came up and wrapped around the base of Jensen’s hard, thick cock. The blood pumped thick and Misha could feel the muscles twitching in his hand. Slowly Misha’s tongue thrust out and licked the tip of Jensen’s cock just as a small drop of pre-cum leaked out.

Jensen hissed. “More…”

Misha’s tongue lashed out again. He licked a longer stripe along Jensen’s cock, reveling in the taste. It was hot and bitter and Misha wanted nothing more than to lower his lips over the head of Jensen’s cock, sucking on it, his tongue swirling around it and then finally pushing down over it as far as he could take.

“Oh my God,” Jensen breathed out. “More, please. More…”

Misha took his experience and used it. His head bobbed up and down while his tongue licked and caressed every ridge and vein of Jensen’s cock. It dipped in his slit and he sucked hard against the head. When Jensen’s hips began to thrust against the rhythm of Misha’s mouth, Misha backed off.

“Wha…” Jensen whined.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” Misha stood up and he smiled at Jensen’s frustrated but lustful glare.

Misha’s hands found Jensen’s chest and rubbed swirls over them, until he decided he needed another kiss. He leaned in and Jensen’s mouth caught Misha’s before it got there. Ensnared in a passionate kiss, Misha lost himself. His arms wrapped around Jensen once more and his pelvis ground into Jensen’s. His lips sucked on Jensen’s neck again and found the edge of his ear.

Misha whispered, “I want you so bad. I can’t… I need you…”

“I want you too, Misha. Please… I need more.”

Misha pulled back to see the longing in Jensen’s eyes. “More?”

Jensen could only nod.

"You have to say it, J. Tell me what you want."

"I... I want to feel you inside of me. I want to know what it feels like."

Misha laid a quick kiss to Jensen's mouth. "Are you absolutely sure? I will take care of you, Jay. I promise."

Jensen's body was vibrating with need and want. "Yes. Please."

Misha pulled away and he felt cold instantly. He grabbed a chair and put it in front of Jensen’s left leg.

The bar was far enough out from the wall that Misha could move in behind Jensen with plenty of room. Misha moved up behind Jensen rubbing the ridge of his cock against Jensen’s sweet firm ass.

“Oh Jay… You are so beautiful… I…” Misha cut himself off and put his arms around Jensen. His lips started kissing Jensen’s shoulder and back up to his ears while Misha’s hands caressed his torso. Soon Misha’s hands were gently stroking Jensen’s cock.

“Yesss…” Jensen hissed out. His body was a live wire and he didn’t know how much more he could take of Misha’s teasing before he came undone. Then it finally happened. He didn’t know if Misha would do this on their first time, but here it was.

While one hand slowly stroked Jensen’s cock, the other hand was guiding Jensen’s leg up so that his foot rested on the chair before him and his asshole was perfectly exposed. The next thing Jensen felt was Misha caressing the muscles on his thighs and on his backside. Jensen moved further into Misha’s touch.

Without a word, Misha’s fingers were lubed and stroking Jensen’s hole.

“More…” Jensen moaned.

Misha began pressing in while his one hand was still around Jensen’s cock. First knuckle, second knuckle and soon Misha’s finger was inside of Jensen.

Jensen started breathing more heavily. “Please, Misha. I need… I want to feel all of you.”

Misha rushed a little bit faster working and easing the muscles of Jensen’s rim open further and further. When he had two fingers all the way in and was stretching his fingers apart Misha knew he could continue.

Misha kissed Jensen’s earlobe. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes!”

In a few more seconds Jensen could feel Misha’s cock at his opening. In a few more seconds Misha was pushing in and filling him up so much that Jensen’s chest suddenly felt tight. But as Misha began pushing and pulling in and out of him he felt his body light on fire. He was pushing against his sweet spot and Jensen was drowning in everything. His brain couldn’t decipher the sensational feelings his body was experiencing in Misha’s very capable hands and the feelings that Jensen had shoved away and denied for so long.

His body was not his own. Misha was playing it so well. Every touch he wanted to feel, Misha was there touching him. It was like they were connected. Never in his life did he ever feel this connected to another human being and of course it had to be Misha.

He was gasping for breath, the fire deep inside of him almost ready to explode.

“Please Misha!” He begged. He needed release… He needed delivered from everything that was holding him back.

Misha was lost deep in the feel of Jensen around his cock, hearing Jensen moan and plead. Misha was lost in all the ecstasy he ever hoped to achieve with Jensen. He pulled Jensen to him closer and kept pushing and pulling against him. He was so close…

That’s when Jensen’s chest imploded. He couldn’t contain it anymore. He couldn’t catch his breath and tears started streaming down his face.

“Misha! Oh God, Misha!”

“Yes!” Misha growled. “Oh yes, I’m cumming Jay. Just for you.”

Misha pushed and pulled and then he heard it. “Berries!”

He pulled all the way and collapsed against the wall because it was coming. He was cumming and there was no stopping it even though he heard the word. Misha immediately took his cock in his own hand and stroked the fire through. He waited so long to have Jensen in his arms and here he was… the release was so bittersweet.

When he finally came to his senses, he realized Jensen was shaking in front of him.

He moved around until he was in front of Jensen and first noticed the cum dripping from Jensen’s cock. But tears were also dripping from his face.

“Oh Jensen!” Misha worked quickly to release Jensen from the straps and each arm collapsed onto Misha’s shoulders until Misha was holding Jensen up, his body shaking from the sobs that consumed him.

Misha stroked the muscles of Jensen’s back. “Shhh. Jensen… are you okay?” A minute passed by. “Please? Are you hurt? Talk to me…”

Jensen finally lifted his head. His eyes and nose were red and his face was mostly wet.

“I… I…” Jensen hiccuped.

“Jensen, I’m so sorry if I hurt you.”

Jensen shook his head.

"Please Jay. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

Jensen shook his head harder.

“I… I love you!”

Misha didn’t hesitate. “I love you too!”

Jensen shook his head again. “I love you, Misha and I… I don’t know what to do with this. I love you. I want you. I want you every way. And God help me, I need you in more ways than I ever thought possible.”

“I love you too, Jay. I always have…”

“But… I don’t understand… myself…”

“Are you gay?”

Jensen’s face was heartbreaking. He needed to know.

“Jensen, you don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be. You have the power to decide who and what you are. It’s not up to me to tell you, Jensen. If you feel you need to label it, that’s okay. Take your time and label it. If not, just know that I love you. I love what we just did. And if you want to do that and more with me again, I will welcome you with my big wide open arms.”

Jensen really embraced Misha then. He pulled him close, the mess between them ignored.

“But… what about your girlfriend?”

“She knows I love you. She knows I’ve been waiting for this since the day we met. I believe we have the capacity to love who ever we want to love. We just have to be open and honest in our relationships.”

“Both of us?”

“I’m greedy.” Misha smiled.

“I need time to figure it all out, okay?”

Misha nodded and he moved to step back away from Jensen. Jensen tightened his arms and pulled Misha back in to him.

“That doesn’t mean I’m ready to let you go… we have all night.”  


End file.
